


Rose with Thorns

by DarthChocolate



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: The Princess of Dorne took her son and her daughter on a journey to find suitors for them in the Seven Kingdoms. Finding a good match is harder than anyone had thought. The story introduces the mother of Obara Sand.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyannathewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyannathewolf/gifts).



Aliandra Nymeros Martell, the Princess of Dorne, took a deep breath upon entering the Treasure House brothel. She was flanked by several guards. The brothel owner immediately curtseyed, “I am Lady Hunter. How may I serve you, my grace?”

“I have need of a lady companion for my son.” The princess twisted her head to see that her son was no longer beside her. Her son, Oberyn had wandered away to flirt with some of the prostitutes. “A well manner lady who will keep my son’s interest during our travels,” she glanced at her son. He was young man of fifteen and wilder than any sand steed. He had already proved troublesome at the Arbor by flirting openly with a married woman. She needed to find some way to control him or at least calm him down. If not, how could she ever find a suitor for him and her daughter?

“His interest,” Lady Hunter tapped her chin. “Each man is different. Let me have a look at him.” She inspected Oberyn, “ah, you have bright adventurous eyes.” She checked out his hands, “callous. You’re a warrior. What is your weapon of choice?”

“A spear,” he declared proudly.

“How long will you be traveling for?” She turned to the princess.

“Two or three months.”

“Topaz will be suitable for him,” Lady Hunter decided. “I’ll have her brought to you. She isn’t as well-manner as either of us would wish for. However, she will captivate his attention for the entire journey. He is a stallion. Only a fine mare can keep up with him.”

Princess Aliandra didn’t realize how literal she meant by the word “mare.” Topaz was a lean young woman who seemly looked as if she could run lapses around castles. Her hair had been a long reddish-brown mane. She silently assessed Oberyn to determine his fitness. They were both the same age. The princess worried that she gained another child to look after. The Hightower castle would be the test. If Topaz didn’t succeed, she would be returned to the stables.

Thankfully, Topaz had proper attire and knew how to curtsey as they were greeted by House Hightower. The Hightowers may have not controlled the Reach, but they were still a rich and powerful house. They would be an ideal match for House Martell. The first meeting had gone well to the princess’ relief. Baelor Hightower, Elia’s prospective suitor was tall charming and handsome. Elia admitted that she had been fond of his smile. It seemed hopeful unlike her last two suitors. Though, the first suitor Jantys Dayne wasn’t who Princess Aliandra had in mind for her daughter. She wanted her daughter to have a choice in the matter. Oberyn hadn’t been a helpful influence in this matter. He made satirical of her suitors as such Jantys the Bitter and Lord Redwyne the Sour. He hadn’t given Baelor any titles yet. It was hard to do with how polite all the Hightowers had been.

Baelor had invited Elia, Oberyn and Topaz to go hawking with him and his friend young Lord Cuy. Hawking bored Oberyn. He quickly turned it into a race. Lord Cuy lagged behind timidly. Oberyn ran his courser as fast as he could. Topaz proved every bit foolhardy and reckless. She laughed once she won the race.

“My sand steed is faster than this,” Oberyn complained. “I would have won if we were in Dorne.”

“If we were in Dorne, I would have a sand steed.” Topaz smirked, "and I would beat you there as well. It’s good that we’re not in Dorne.”

He laughed with her, “perhaps I enjoy a challenge.” He noticed Lord Cuy in the distance. “Where is Elia?”

“She is probably strolling with Lord Hightower. It’s a clever way of getting time alone with her.” Oberyn rode away from her. Topaz became confused, “where are you going?”

Baelor and Elia hadn’t gotten far from where they all started from. Baelor was helping Elia off her horse at the castle’s garden, when Oberyn spotted them. Oberyn placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, “what are you doing?”

“I’m quite exhausted.” Elia caught her breath. “You’ll have to go catch the pheasant without me.”

“Your presences will be missed, my lady.” Baelor kissed her hand. He ordered a servant to escort her inside the castle. He noticed her brother’s movement, though she hadn’t. He addressed Oberyn a little nervously. “Your sister mentioned your family’s water gardens. They seem splendid.” Oberyn relaxed his hand and slowly removed it from the hilt. “I believe I might desire visiting there. More detail would be needed especially details from ones with experience. You’re her brother. You would know her the best. How do you describe her?”

Oberyn glanced around at the bushes and trees, “a rose without a thorn.”

“Very precious few are,” Baelor nodded his head. “I know some women who are just thorns with no rosebuds.” Many noblemen didn’t tend acknowledge this fact about women.

After the hunt, Topaz was washing her hair with honey and oils. Oberyn watched her work, “I don’t see the reason for this.”

“Of course, you wouldn’t. Your hair is short and doesn’t torment you by resembling a bird nest if it isn’t washed.” Topaz dried her hair.

Elia entered their chambers, “Lia.” This was her true name. Topaz had been her brothel name. “Did you pretend to cry to influence Baelor into gifting you riding clothes?”

“Yes,” Topaz shrugged her shoulders as if it were of little importance.

“It is wrong to use people in this fashion. We could have lent you the clothes.”

“Are you telling me that you’ve never used your beauty to get a man to do you bidding?” Topaz asserted to Elia.

“It’s wrong to take advantage of people’s kindness.” Elia insisted.

“Many people do.” Topaz argued, “Why not me?”

“Many people also engage in many stupid pursuits that we shouldn’t follow.” Oberyn observed Topaz tangled hair. “It’s getting late. We must get ready for the feast.”

Elia dropped the matter and departed. Topaz brushed her hair. “You don’t believe that. You use your charms to influence women for a kiss or more. Regardless, you supported your sister and protect her. I admire that.”

“Why do you admire this?” This strikes his curiosity.

“Why does there have to be a reason?”

“Because there usually is one. What’s yours?”

She dodged the question. “I have to call the maidservant to help me with my gown.” Her gown was elaborate. It had fine satins and laces. She fit in with the other nobles at the feast.

Lady Mullendore had been envious of honey topaz necklace. The stones were attached lovely in sliver. This was Topaz’s second stunning necklace. The first had been blue topaz with gold. Lady Mullendore believed that Lady Lia was of House Topaz in Dorne. Even Lady Hightower had her doubt despite the rumors of Lia being a whore. What man would lavish a prostitute or peasant with such riches excluding the late foolish Lord Lannister?

While the women pondered this, her husband regaled their guests with stories. “Princess Rhaena Targaryen married my ancestor.” He didn’t mention his ancestor who married a king and started a war. “She flew her dragon, Morning, here. A pity, it never grew big enough. She had wanted her husband to ride with her. She did take two of her daughters flying.” He moved to the topic of his ancestor competing in the tourney against Baelor Breakspear as dessert was being served.

All of a sudden, an unseen foul-smelling fog descended the banquet table. Baelor attempted to conceal being the source of the fog. Oberyn whispered into Elia’s ear, “Baelor Breakwind.” It was his best jest so far. Elia laughed so hard that she cried. She continued to giggle all evening and through to the following morning.

“We appreciate your fine hospitality. You have made a great impression on us. We wish to remain in good terms with you always.” Princess Aliandra made her pleasantries as they left. Her daughter’s laughter had been embarrassing. It wasn’t as bad as Baelor uncontrolled action. She felt the Hightowers should have been more careful with their son’s food so as to not to reap reproach. She didn’t want her daughter to marry into their family.

The Martells sailed to the Shield Islands. Topaz and Oberyn remained in good spirits. Their cabin was very noisy. Elia remarked about this over breakfast, “if I didn’t know better. I would swear you two were wrestling all night instead of engaging in the other pursuit.”

“Who says we weren’t doing both,” his grin hung high cheek to cheek. His mother rolled her eyes, and Elia giggled.

Women fascinated Oberyn. Each one was a different flavor. Some special ones had hidden layers. Topaz should have been a common prostitute. There was a mystery to her. He recalled how she possessively clutched on to her honey topaz necklace. She refused to let him take it off when they made love once. He didn’t care if she wore it or not. He was interested in why she became so possessive. She knew he wasn’t stealing it. Yet, her temper flared. All she would say is that it was “hers.”

Her temper raged again at the Shield Islanders. Lord Chester, Lord Grimm and Lord Serry were all possible suitors for Elia. They all secretly liked to gamble. Oberyn invited them to play dice with him and Topaz. It wasn’t done simply for his pleasure, but to expose this bad trait to his mother. Elia deserved a better man than them for a husband. Lord Serry was stupid enough to bet his ruby ring. He lost it to Topaz. She became livid when he refused to hand it over.

Her yelling alerted everyone in the castle to their gambling. Lord Serry’s father paid her double the worth of the ring. He dragged his son away annoyed. Topaz used some of the money to buy a bottle of Arbor Red, which she declined to share with Oberyn.

They went swimming and walked across the beach. He called her out on it. “Why are you so possessive?”

“I’m not a prince. I don’t have many possessions.”

“It’s more than that. Someone took something important from you.”

“Someone has taken something from everyone.” Topaz laid down on the sand to dry off from their swim.

“What did you lose?”

“What does it matter?”

“Humor me.”

“Fine,” Topaz chugged some wine. “My father and mother were farmers. I had two younger siblings. I was twelve when three bandits came and ravaged our farm. One of them killed my father. Another raped and murdered my mother. They stole every little thing of value. My dimwitted sister had been tending to a bird that broke its’ wing. She worried that they would take or hurt that silly bird. A bandit shoved her too hard and killed her by accident. My honorable brother went to avenge her. They killed him. They were going to leave except one man had one last task. He didn’t care that I was unripe girl. He was going to rape me. Now, my brother had always been an impatient boy. He couldn’t stand waiting for a fishing pole. He preferred to stab the fish with a sharp stick. I was able to impale the bandit first. I fell back as I yanked the stick out. I rose before the two bandits arrived. I pretend I was some fierce warrior and scared them away.”

“You could be a warrior.”

She regarded him in slight disbelief and continued, “My uncle visited my home two days later. I was taken to the motherhouse. The life of silent obedience and reciting dull hymns wasn’t for me. I tried to become a thief. The City Watch caught me and tossed me in the dungeon. They would have cut my finger off or slit my nose, if Lady Hunter hadn’t paid the judge and the man that I stole from. She has done this for some other girls. They felt that she is a wonderful brothel owner because of this and her rule of no girl under fourteen works as a prostitute. They’re indebted to her. The bandits felt that everyone owed them. I owe no one anything and no one is allowed to steal from me ever.”

Oberyn adored her fiery spirit. It was a passion that they both shared. They sailed from the Shield Islands to House Crakehall. He found the lord’s son there too crude and mean to court his sister. He went on a boar hunt with Topaz and caught a nice large boar. Its’ head was hung in Lord Crakehall’s son bedchambers. The young man heeded the warning and withdrew his pursuit of Elia’s hand. As Oberyn and Topaz dined on freshly killed boar, he encouraged her, “you’re a fine horsewoman. You should learn to joust. I believe you would have a talent for it.”

Topaz chuckled and continued eating. Princess Aliandra ordered Topaz to stay on the ship, they disembarked to go to Casterly Rock. This is where she truly hoped to get an engagement for her children. House Lannister ruled the Westerlands. They were rich and powerful. An alliance with them would benefit Dorne. More importantly, it would be a marriage between the princess’ children and Joanna Lannister’s children. Joanna had been the princess’ friend before they both got married. She had written about her desire for one of her twins to marry either Oberyn or Elia.

The princess’ party was greeted by Joanna’s brother in law Kevan Lannister and his wife Dorna. Kevan gave her the bad news. Joanna had died during childbirth. Tears ran down the princess’ face. She inquired briefly about Joanna’s husband, Tywin’s wellbeing before asking to be escorted to her chambers to rest. That evening, everyone except for Tywin was in attendance. Kevan was the host. He was the host for the following two evenings since Tywin hadn’t even introduced himself. Joanna’s sister in law Genna took care of the children. There was no mention of marriages to Jaime and Cersei. Oberyn had confessed to his mother that he found Cersei’s pretty face hid a beastly manner. It was awkward that there wasn’t any discussion of Tywin’s absence. Tension was mounting. Neither Gerion’s jokes nor Dorna’s attempt to change topics were helping matters. Kevan knew it and hadn’t been surprised when the princess demanded to see Tywin.

A maidservant bolted out of the chambers in tears. Princess Aliandra could see the girl’s cheek was still red from the slap that he gave her. Tywin stood in the room holding a brush in his hand. He glanced around the room. The brush had belonged to his wife. He didn’t know where it went. For such a stoic man, he couldn’t completely conceal the pain in his eyes. “Sir,” the princess curtseyed slightly as a gesture of respect for his loss.

“Princess Aliandra Nymeros Martell of Dorne, what do you want?” His voice resembled a growl.

“It’s what we wanted. Your wife and I planned to have our children marry. Either Jaime and Elia or Oberyn and Cersei –“

“Not Cersei!” Tywin squeezed the brush tightly. “She is to marry Prince Rhaegar.”

“Fine, Jaime and Elia would be a fine match.”

“No,” he placed the brush down on the table. It clearly didn’t belong there, but he didn’t care. “She can be engaged to Tyrion instead.”

“If this is how we are to be treated, we will go then.” She was vexed by the insult. “There are two things that I will say before we leave. First, King Aerys is a spiteful little man. He envied a young squire as a boy. The squire had been faithful and loyal to him. He rewarded the squire by deflowering the maiden that he was betroth to and legitimizing a bastard who took ownership of his house from him. If the king knows that you desire a marriage between your daughter and the prince, he’ll have a tavern wench marry Rhaegar before your daughter.”

Tywin scoffed, “and the second thing.”

“You have my condolences on the loss of your wife. She was more than you deserved.”

“On that, we agree.”

She would have pitied him if he wasn’t such a vile man. Though she hated dealing with another vile man, she decided to pursue an engagement for Elia with Prince Rhaegar. It wasn’t completely done to spite the Lannisters. If she couldn’t arrange a marriage with her one friend’s child, she could at least arrange it possibly with her other friend Rhaella’s son. It would bring some joy to the poor queen.

In the morning, they headed to the ship. Oberyn had been confounded, “we’re sailing home?’

“Would you like to sail north more? Perhaps, see the Wall?” Elia glanced towards the horizon.

He twisted his face in disgust. “No, I loath the cold. I will sail to Essos for some excitement.”

“You say this, but I believe you do wish to see the Wall.” She teased, “I will tell mother how you would be so merry to join the Night’s Watch.”

“You want to visit Essos?” Topaz interjected.

Oberyn offered, “do you wish to come with me?”

She laughed. Her brother was usually very perspective. Yet, he was smitten with Topaz. Elia didn’t know how to tell her brother that her laugh was mockingly intended.

He discovered this on his own as they arrived at Oldtown. He held Topaz’s hand. “I desire for you to come to Dorne with me and be my paramour.”

“Never,” she jerked her hand away. “I’m not going to be some woman scorn and imprisoned in your bedchambers.”

“That’s not how it is in Dorne –“

“I DON’T CARE! You may be handsome. You’re also very naïve. This is how life is handled. You live and die in a castle. You’re never going on wild adventures oversea because you’re a prince. You marry who ever your mother chooses for you. Your children marry whoever your wife chooses and so on.”

“You truly believe this?”

“I truly know this.”

“Is this your decision?”

“You’re a fool to think that you’re not fated.” She turned and walked away.

Elia came over and touched his arm, “she’s wrong. You will travel around and visit Essos.”

He didn’t need his sister’s comfort, but he appreciated it all the same. He was just shocked to be pricked by a thorn.


	2. Chapter 2

Topaz sipped her cider as she showed off her honey topaz necklace to the other prostitutes in Treasure House. They were naturally jealous. A red-haired girl called Ruby leaned in for a closer look, “No fair. It’s so beautiful. Why did she have to choose you?”

“Because after one day of horseback riding, you wouldn’t be up for an evening of love making. You would need a dozen beauty sleeps,” Topaz mocked. “Prince Oberyn would have bored of you and left you at the port in a fish barrel.”

“What was the prince like?” Pearl, a Lyseni prostitute inquired.

“A fine stallion. I’m afraid all other men will dull compared to him. This is why I wish I had my Arbor Gold. It makes any man better looking.”

“You know Lady Hunter’s rule.” Ruby reminded her. “No drunkards work in the Treasure House.”

Topaz pouted, “I wish I drank more or brought more wine when I was there. It was such a good price.”

“You did remember to buy more moon tea?” The older woman, Emerald interrupted.

“Why? I drank all that foul tea like I was supposed to.” Topaz recalled swirling wine in her mouth to get rid of the awful taste.

“That’s isn’t how moon tea works,” Emerald scolded her. “Lia, you need to drink a portion of it after every man that you sleep with. There is a good chance. You’re pregnant.”

“I’m not.” Topaz hated being called by her real name.

“Did you bleed last month?”

“Of course,” Topaz lied. A few men entered the brothel and their conversation ended. She ignored the truth for a while, but it couldn’t remain in the backroom of her mind.

Xara was one of the few people who worked in the Treasure House that wasn’t a prostitute. She had been skilled jeweler. Topaz suspected that she made her honey topaz necklace. She was the only person that Topaz felt comfortable admitting her embarrassing problem to. She could be trusted not to tell anyone. She looked aside from her amber, coral and gold bracelet that she had been crafting. “I can get you some moon tea. It’ll be dropped off in your room tonight.” Xara judged her expression, “if you want it.”

“Doesn’t every girl want it?”

“Well,” Xara rubbed her bronze chin, “it depends. Some prostitutes find a man that they fancy. They choose to have a child in hope of getting some of his attributes. Other women become lonely and desire the company of a child.”

“Most women are clever enough to not get burden with a child,” Topaz snapped.

“Fine. It will be on your desk.” Xara turned back to her work.

No man chose her that day, so Topaz wandered around. The Treasure had a modest garden, which grew peaches, apples and a few melons. This garden helped save the brothel during the time a great sickness hit Oldtown. The prostitutes were allowed to maintain their own plants there. Topaz couldn’t see the reason any girl would want to get her hand dirty. That wasn’t their kind of life anymore. Dennis guarded the garden most of the time. Topaz liked Dennis because he reminded her of her little brother. His mother Emerald vexed her. She observed them talking with each other. Topaz felt envious.

She thought about them again that evening. The moon tea stood in front of her. It smelled as foul as those robbers. She flung the tea out her window. Those fiends took everything from her. She was going to get some of it back. She had seen the other prostitutes’ children. One child wasn’t a burden especially if it was like her brother.

She never cared much for the Faith. Yet, during her pregnancy, she prayed often for a son. She had hoped that he would be strong, tough and with good sense. The days flew by until she finally gave birth. The baby came on a busy night. Only Emerald and Xara were with her and the midwife. Emerald annoyingly supervised everything, while Xara just kindly held her hand.

The baby was girl. Topaz was disappointed. “This is better,” Emerald tried to comfort her. “No man wants a girl. You don’t have to fret about anyone taking her, and daughters make the best companions. What are you going to name her?”

“I don’t know,” Topaz held her daughter in her arms for the first time.

“How about Jeyne?”

Topaz rolled her eyes, “there is a thousand stupid girls named Jeyne already. I want something unique.”

“Her father’s name is Oberyn.” Xara touched the baby’s little fist. “What about Obara?”

“It’s perfect! Obara,” Topaz rolled the name around her tongue. “My beautiful little girl.”

She adored her daughter and was perfectly content with her life. As Obara grew, the little girl didn’t find their situation at all to her liking. Topaz wanted her daughter to play with dolls, wear pretty gowns and behave like a lady. Obara tore off the dolls’ heads when she was two. Her little dresses were clean in the morning and filthy by noon. Some prostitutes awoke to the sounds of her little feet running through hallways and corridors. She didn’t learn to walk first. She ran. Topaz was tempted to put a harness on her. She demanded Obara to act like proper little girl and enforced that she behaved. Though most mornings and evenings, Topaz couldn’t make her behave since she wasn’t there. Obara was on her own then. She would escape from the brothel and flee near to the port. Bastards were held in low esteem. However, prostitute’s bastards were treated worse. Obara felt like they wish to crush her as one might crush a bug. She preferred the port where the foreigners were because they didn’t know who she was. The problem was travelers rarely brought their children. In the beginning, some boys would play with her. Then, they got older and stupider. They listened to their dimwitted parents, who told them, “girls don’t fight.” They insulted and mocked her, so she hit all the boys with a stick. It made her feel better for a little while.

The only person who didn’t make her feel like she belonged in Mossovy instead of Oldtown was Xara. “Several women from the Summer Isle and Dorne are warriors.” Xara related as she put the finishing touches on an emerald and gold necklace. “Not everyone can be the shy maiden.”

“Mother wants me to be one until I become a whore.” Obara complained.

“She just wants to take care of you. Giver her time to realize this make you happy. Which reminds me,” Xara pulled out something from under her desk. “It’s a practice whip. It won’t cut, but it will sting awful. Remember don’t use it near anyone until you can control it.”

“Thank you,” Obara excitingly took it.

“Hmm, how about I take a break from this,” Xara stood up, “and I’ll show you a good place to practice.” She took Obara to the place and lined up some empty bottles for her to hit with the whip.

Oldtown had several old gossipers. Word eventually reached Topaz of Xara’s activities with her daughter. She was livid. She was also distracted. News of a tournament in Lannisport had been spread throughout Oldtown. The brothel had a keen interest in it. Tournament drew much wealth. A prostitute could earn a great deal of coins from a rich noble or a victor, who is eager to celebrate. Lady Hunter made arrangements with a Lannisport’s brothel called the Golden Fleece. “Any girl that goes to tourney must obey Lady Nolla’s rules and pay her dues. Lady Nolla has a fine reputation and treats her girls well. Still, a few guards are coming along. Anyone, who wants to go, must tell me tonight and leave in two days. Now go about your business.” The prostitutes cleared out excitedly.

Lady Hunter went over to Emerald, who was trying on some jewelry. “This necklace is beautiful.” Emerald rubbed it against her neck. “Who are trying to sell it to?”

“One of the richest houses in the Seven Kingdoms,” Lady Hunter carefully examined it, “the Lannisters. It’s one of the reasons that you, ladies, are arriving early to relive the stress of rich nobles and to gain their envy with better jewelry. The Lannisters will be dressing to impress the king and all the other nobles. They will have to wear the best. They say Lord Lannister’s daughter has emerald eyes.”

“It’s good that we’re bringing something that matches,” Emerald looked at her.

Lady Hunter’s expression turned grim, and her voice lowered. “They also say the king is loyal to his wife. I’ve learnt never to trust fiends. Make sure none of our girls take an offer to bed him. It’s not worth any amount of coins. Understand?”

“Yes.”

The old woman felt it was her responsibility as a brothel owner to protect her prostitutes. Regardless of the fact, most owners didn’t. She understood that she had to maintain order and enforce rules. It wasn’t always an easy feat. A problem arose as some of her girls were planning to sail to Lannisport. A brooch had gone missing. Not just any brooch, the one designed as a gift for Prince Rhaegar. Naturally, it was dragon shaped with an onyx body, ruby flakes for scales, black diamonds claws and amethyst eyes. The piece had been exquisite and would fetch a high price. Lady Hunter was in utter shock, when the brooch was discovered in Xara’s room. Pearl found it and accused her of stealing it. True, Xara had fancied it as one of her best pieces. Lady Hunter’s instincts told her that Xara wouldn’t do such a thing. Xara pleaded innocence, which meant someone else would have framed her. No one had a reason to or an opportunity to do so. Lady Hunter didn’t want to charge her as theft, so she banished Xara from the brothel.

Obara observed her mother’s expressionless face towards her friend’s ordeal. She remembered her mother had drank mint tea the night before and cleaned up vomit from off the floor. Mint tea was used by her mother to conceal the smell of wine on her breath. Her mother had trained herself to vomit in a pot, so the vomit on the floor wasn’t from her. She also never cleaned up vomit. The maid always cleaned the rooms. Obara determined the reason for all of this. Topaz had gotten the man drunk in order to sneak out of her room. Then, she drank the tea and cleaned up the vomit to hide what she did. Obara confronted her mother in their room. “You framed Xara! I know you did it. Why?!”

“It’s her own fault.” Topaz brushed her hair and stared into a mirror. “I told her that you were to behave like a little girl, and she encouraged you to act like a little beast.”

“How could you do that?! I’ll tell on you.”

Topaz slapped Obara across the face. “You won’t. I’m your mother. If you did tell, no one would believe you. I’m a better liar. You’re a strange, wild, disobedient child. Stop acting like a lackwit and do as I say.”

“For now,” Obara glared at her.

“Nothing is ever going to change.”

Some months later, the Treasure House had an unexpected visitor. Lady Hunter warmly welcomed him. “Prince Oberyn, it’s a pleasure to see you again. What beautiful young girl can I bring you?”

“Obara.”

“Obara?”

“Yes, Lia’s daughter who was conceived about six years ago. This is around the same time that I paid for Lia’s time. I have been told Obara resembles me. I wish to see her.”

“Of course.”

“I wish to bring her home to Dorne.”

This stopped Lady Hunter in her tracks. No man has ever done this. Regardless, Lady Hunter decided, “if Obara wishes it. We have no issue.”

Oberyn tilted his head in a slight bow to the old woman. He headed to Topaz’s room. A moment later, Oberyn returned with a little girl walking beside him. Obara wore a big grin as she awkwardly carried his spear. They departed out the doors.

Soon, Topaz emerged from the room with tears streaming down her face. “He stole my daughter. Stop him!"

“She went willingly.”

“She’s a child. She doesn’t know better.” Topaz yelled, “Don’t you care?!”

“I’m concerned with every child here.” Lady Hunter asserted, “I’m a mother and I love my children dearly. Neither you nor I can provide better for our children than the prince can for Obara.”

“But she’s my daughter! He can’t take her. It’s not right.”

“If you wish to challenge his right, a guard will lend you his sword. Go fight him yourself.”

When bandit took everything that she had and killed her family, Lia never cried. She desired to be strong as topaz and as beautiful. Nothing in the world could hurt her. Then, she lost her Obara. She couldn’t handle the pain. She drank to wash her tears away. She kept drinking until the tears died.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, please go to https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
